


Four's Not A Crowd

by QueenMadds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: James and Lily and Remus and Sirius.And lots of love.-- one chapter, one shot --





	Four's Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all i just noticed that both the things ive posted on AO3 are like polygamous stuff and boi i didnt even realize. So now imma try ppst something that isn't, not that anything is wrong with only posting that but i honestly have trouble keeping track of all these characters... Anyways lemme know how Four was and like critique me lemme know what was good and what was shitty!!

So it starts out with just Lily, but he doesn't feel complete, he needs more but he has no clue why. Is he broken? Is Lily not truly meant for him? What's wrong with him he's supposed to be happy now!

Not to say he isn't happy because James is but for whatever reason he finds himself happier when he's with Sirius and Remus and Lily he feels... complete. In the way that makes him begin to believe that he really is broken.  
Then he starts thinking, daydreams of being with Sirius not just hanging out or their next prank but of gentle touches and holding hands and soft kisses and so so much love. But then one day he's dreaming of Lily and Sirius doing those things and then he's with them and now Remus to and it feels perfect every part if that dream makes him bursting with love and happiness. Now he's scared. Because Sirius and Remus are like brothers to him and why is he thinking this.

Broken.

And for a while he pretends he's okay they know he's not, not completely.

And then Remus comes out. He's demisexual and James could cry he's so proud of his Moony he did cry but in the quiet of the dorm room alone at the dead of night into his pillow hopefully muffling the sound he makes, it doesn't but no one bothers him they all understand especially Sirius as he does the same only he cries silently (after years of needing to train himself otherwise his parents would surely make him regret being weak...)  
It also scares him because if his understanding of demisexuality is right then he and padfoot and Lily all have a chance with him. And god why is he thinking these things?  
A month and a couple days later Sirius comes out as pansexual and gender non conforming. And god damn James really does cry this time in front of everyone there, he basically tackles him in a hug. And god they both really needed that.  
Then he's committed, he knows he's not straight so now he's going to figure out what the hell he is because god fuck moony and padfoot could so so will prongs. It takes him nearly a year and in that time Lily tells them, Bisexual. They are still going strong, and it's nearly perfect. And now everyone know what they are who they are even Peter he's completely 100% straight.  
And everyone thinks that James is straight to so really Peter isn't the 'One Straight Friend' in their minds. He feels like ripping his hair out at that point when finally he got it and it is perfect absolutely him and he sobs because he has finally figured it out.  
He doesn't wait for the next day no he has waited far to long for this it might be three AM but he couldn't care less he rushed into the common room and speeds his way up to his dorm room he quickly forces the other marauders sans peter up before shouting "Lily!" startling the two sleepy boys and booking it to the bottom of the girls stairway. He can't go up so he shouts for Lily to get down here. By the time she comes down Sirius and Remus are standing by him and look awfully concerned, it's not everyday anyone much less James bursts into their room and forces them to get up at three AM. James is standing there shaking like a leaf on a windy day and god damn is he okay?  
"Guysihavesomethingreallyimportanttosay!" Remus, bless him, understands right away or at least enough to do something. "Okay Prongs how about we have a seat so we can chat." All the anxious boy does is nod furiously.  
So the make their way to the plush couches and sit waiting for whatever James is about to tell them.  
Before he can let any bad thoughts scare him he says it  
"Polyamorous " He pauses "I'm, I'm polyamorous and it's taken me so long to figure it out and god I-i thought I was broken but I'm not and god guys I was so scared but now I know th-that I'm not and" he rambled  
"Please say something" you could hear the heart break in his words his eyes slowly filling with tears before the three simultaneously tackled him in a huge group hug.  
"Its okay James you're alright, you're not broken you're completely fine." The surprisingly muscled sandy blonde comforted gently.  
They stayed huddled together for what seemed like hours before slowly untangling themselves but still squished together touching comforting.  
"Prongs I... I kind of know what polyamory is but I want to make sure that I completely understand you?" Sirius quietly broke the silence.  
James took a deep breath before explaining  
"So I want like relationships with more than one partner. But not like cheating, its like everyone knows and for me wants to be with each other."  
"Like a bunch of people dating each other?" Lily confirms  
"Exactly." James cracked a small smile  
"I get it"  
"For me it's just like a lot of love and just like a relationship only bigger and more people to love."  
The three smile and him.  
"Lily? Will this... change anything between us?"  
"No, I still love you James and if you want more people to love then I'll be happy to try and love them to. But if I'm not okay with dating someone would you still date them?"  
"No. For some people it's like one person has a bunch of partners but they don't date each other. But for me I would have some partners but they would also date each other."  
"Then I'm good with that." The redhead smiled kissing him gently.

James debated if he should mention that he wants to be with Sirius and Remus and Lily before finally saying fuck it  
"And... god this is the harder part I swear."  
"And what James?" Sirius coxed.  
"And. I'm in love with all of you." He managed to get out before the fear of them hating him set in tears began trailing down his face before Sirius pounced on him.  
"Oh... thank god." Sirius mumbled before softly brushing his tears away.  
"Yo-you love me back" he stuttered out.  
"Yes I love you and I, goddamn, I'm going to kiss you okay?"  
James didn't respond he just gently connected their lips together. When they finally separated they looked over to see Lily and Remus cuddled up together foreheads pressed together smiling like fools them slowly joining their lips in a soft love filled kiss.  
When those two broke apart they began giggling and soon the other two joined in.  
Sirius gently rose up before stealing Lily from Remus' hold and saying to the other two  
"Who'd fancy a big cuddle in the room of requirement? I promise lots of kisses" he grinned while adjusting Lily so she was piggybacking his front with her head resting on his shoulder. She gently pressed light kisses to his neck softly running her fingers through his hair.  
James and Remus quickly stood.  
"Well how could I deny an offer like that?" Moony laughed before scooping James up bridal style. They slowly made their way to the room with many many pauses for kisses. They spent the entire night and most of the following day curled up together kissing and making out and laughing and just having so much love and happiness and when they finally left the room James had a wonderful girlfriend and two amazing boyfriends.

And James finally knew what it is to feel complete.


End file.
